The Girl Who Fell In Love With The Dragon
by SilverIce0
Summary: I'm just a normal girl who hangs out at a tavern everyday with my friends. I Learned about a beast that terrorized the village. Despite what many men think I made it my mission to slay it, to prove that a girl could slay a beast just as well as a man. But I couldn't kill it. Because this dragon... was a ...
1. I Will Slay This Beast!

**Hey Guys, this is my new story. Honestly I'm not sure how good this story will turn out to be, but I'll try my best. So I hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_I Will Slay This Beast!_**

The tavern was just as loud as always. The town was just as lively as the tavern. The people announced an official event the other day. All of the knights would compete in a competition today. The tavern was currently getting ready to see what kind of tournament it was. It was something like this that kept the guild lively. A red headed woman walked up to me along with a short blue haired girl.

" Lu-chan, are you coming with us?" The blue haired girl asked. She smiled.

" Yeah."

Erza, the red haired woman smiled. It was Erza's dream to become a knight, one that would protect the village, but sadly the other knights would not allow a 'delicate' young woman to become a fighter. Despite how pretty she was Erza was one of the scariest and strongest women that ever lived. Her and the white haired demon, as the others would call her. Mirajane, the most beautiful woman here. She tended to the bar, but just like Erza, she could fight and she was strong, she was also nice, but if you pissed her off, you're entering a world of pain. The lady like women that don't enter the tavern, because they think its unlady like to hand out and drink with a bunch of men, would never bother talking to us. But we didn't mind, because our friends were here. And we enjoyed it here. I watched as the men downed their last cup of whatever they were drinking and leave. A black haired teenager walked over to us.

" Gray, are you ready to leave?" Like all guys, Gray was a street fighter. He was good enough to be a knight yet he'd rather hang out with the rest of us. I asked him about it one time, he just shrugged and said ' The knights are all overly self confident, its not like we actually need them. What are we protecting ourselves from? The outside world is better than what everyone else thinks. We can all handle ourselves. They all just think their so high and mighty. I don't want to be like them. I like things the way they are. I'll just let fate decide what happens next.'

" Yeah, we're ready. Where are they meeting?" I wasn't really sure why we were going. This was for knights or men only.

" Out in the middle of the town. The people are gathering there." Gray answered, " Now lets go." I walked out with them. The town was crowded with a lot more people than usual. Everyone was cheering and laughing. Knights were pushing through trying to get to the center of the attention. When we found an area where we could see as well as hear, we stood there waiting for whoever was going to do the announcement to start. A tall man with long black hair that reached his shoulders, a thin moustache, a sharp face and pointed ears, stood in the center of a platform where everyone surrounded. I watched as he started to speak.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! As I'm sure you all know, a great fire breathing beast destroyed part of the town the other day. It has been happening for months now! And now, I am holding a competition, I am sure you will all enjoy. Anyone is free to participate," That was the first. Which means the women can join as well. Not that any will...actually no one will but Erza. Mira might." The goal is, whoever manages to slay this dragon and bring back its scales or anything of value it may have, will be rewarded greatly, you may do anything you can to accomplish this."

" What is the reward?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

" The reward my friends! It is 1,000,000 Jewels! Enough to support you for months! Not only that but you will be honored in becoming a knight! As a knight you will be paid greatly, with this you'll be able to support your family," The crowd gasped, everyone was shocked, including myself. The poor could become rich. " You have 2 weeks to accomplish this! When you have finished you may come and meet me here on that day, if you manage to finish ahead you may meet me at my office. Remember! Only one of all of you may be rewarded. You may work in a team, but only one of you will get the reward! Now the best of luck to all of you!" With that the man left. Everyone was shouting in excitement. I looked up. Erza seemed happy. She smiled and said.

" I'll be joining this competition. It seems fun. Plus it would get rid of the beast who has been destroying the crops and homes. " People who heard her starred The men especially, laughed. ," What?" She glared.

" A woman? Fighting a beast! Laughable! You hear that men? The delicate beauty wants to join!" Everyone laughed at that point. I glared at everyone of them. I hated how they looked down upon us. Girls can fight, we're not as weak as they think. This beast slaying seemed to give me an opportunity. I wanted to prove to them, that I along with any girls here, well besides the ones that think they're better than everyone else, that we can slay a beast, just as well as the men. We can become knights. We should in fact. Erza and Mira here can fight better than any man. I stood near Erza.

" I'll be participating in this fight too. I swear to all of you, that I will be the one that slays this beast! And when I do, all of you will regret the day you looked down upon us." That seemed to shut them up for the time being, but I'm sure that they would return to their arrogant selves. Erza looked down at me.

" Are you sure Lucy?" I nodded. Just then a man walked up to me.

" What are you gonna do? Choke it to death?" He said laughing. I guess he noticed the whip I hung on my belt against my waist. Others laughed. I simply smiled.

" Who knows." With that I walked away, Gray, Mira, Erza and Levy followed. When we reached our tavern I sat down at our table.

" Lucy, are you sure you want to do this? You're not much of a fighter like Erza and Mira."

" I'm sure. Its about time someone teaches them a lesson. I can't stand it anymore! They look down upon us because they think they're better than anyone here! They won't let us become knights! I think Erza and Mira should just fight them, beat the shit out of all of them. That should show them."

" You'll be up against the other knights. You know what the man said, you can do anything to accomplish your victory. They can kill you. "

" Not if I get there first." I said standing up.

" I think that it would be best if I set off right now." I turned around and stopped for a bit." Where is this dragon?"

" They said that it comes down from the mountains once a week and destroys the crops here. So I'm guessing its there, in the east mountains. Lucy, be careful, you don't know what can happen out there." I nodded.

" I'll be fine, but aren't you joining in?" He shook his head.

" I told you before right? I have no interest in becoming a knight. I like things the way they are." Right.

" Lucy you should take a sword just in case." I shook my head. Swords were too heavy.

" I can't even lift one, so I don't think that's a good idea."

" Then takes some sharp knives," Mira suggested holding out a box filled with the sharp long knives. Much like swords only shorter and lighter. I took them.

" I guess I'm off. I'll see you guys when I come back. Oh, Erza do you want to come with me? You said you were joining right."

" Yeah, but I'll give you a head start. You're not the only one who wants to show them how strong we are." Erza said grinning. With that I left and headed towards the east. I past the farms on the way there. The field was black. Smoke and the smell of burnt vegetables lingered in the air. The houses around the area were burned down, nothing but ashes stood in its place. The poor people. They probably had nowhere to go right now. I bet some of them are going to try and slay the mountains looked pretty high. But it turns out it wasn't all that steep. In fact there was a path that lead up to the peak. I'm guessing someone made this. I was pretty high up already. the town looked so small. I couldn't even see the people! Just then I heard screaming. A few Knights ran down the path almost pushing me over.

" Run! Its a monster! Its going to kill us all!" I felt myself shiver. The cave couldn't be so far. I could smell the trees burning. More knights fleeing. One casually walked down. Acting as if it didn't frighten him. When he saw me his eyes widened.

" You're the girl who wants to slay this beast? Let me warn you now girly. This thing will fry you. Best you turn back now." I shook my head.

" I will not. I'm not as cowardly as you." He glared.

" Suit yourself. Don't come crying when you get hurt," He walked past me, and watched him leave before continueing my hike to the cave. I was glad it wasn't so far away. I could see it already. A knight ran from the cave, fire stretching out after him. The fire engulfed him. The knight screamed running around until he ran off the cliff and plummeted down to his death. I couldn't help it, I came here to slay the thing yet already I was afraid. I slapped myself, this wasn't the time to back down. I made it this far I'll see it to the end. I stood in front of the cave and stared in trying to see the dragon. It was pitched black. I should've brought a torch. I'm so stupid! Gray said it was a cave of course it would be dark! I walked in slowly. I hoped this thing wasn't nocturnal. But it did incinerate the other knights. I heard something move. By instinct I grabbed two of my knives and threw it. I heard something cry out. Which freaked me out even more. I reached for my whip and walked further in. There were flames on the ground. Torches! Yes! I grabbed one. Then heard something fall with a loud thump. I swung my whip, I knew it made contact with something. I heard it move and run further down the cave growling.

" Show yourself beast! I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled, it was a lie of course. Because right now I was shaking. I was starting to wonder how much it would hurt to burn to death. I stepped closer holding out my torch. I saw something. It was sitting against the cave wall. But what I saw, wasn't a dragon, nor a beast.


	2. A Dragon's Descendant

**I think it's sorta obvious who the beast is. Anyway, I'm glad people like it so far. I decided to put this chapter up early. Just because I've got nothing better to do... Well hope you like this chapter. Please Review~**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Dragon's Decedent**_

It was sitting there against the cave clutching its shoulder. I held the torch closer. What I saw wasn't a dragon, nor a beast. It, was actually a he. He was a teenager, around Gray's or my age. he had pink hair, dressed in a dark shirt and pants, and sandals. He was glaring at me. Flames leaked out from his mouth. I stepped back.

" Are you here to kill me too?" He hissed, standing up. I backed away. I looked behind me, the entrance I came from was further than I thought. I didn't know I came so far in. I lashed my whip. It struck him in the face. He fell back with a shocked expression. He was still holding his shoulder. I looked closer. One of my knives stuck from the place he was holding. Blood running down his hands. A small cut on his face, I guess thats where the second one struck.

" You killed those knights," I said, my voice was slightly shaky. " You burned those Fields and those peoples homes, didn't you." Did I have to kill him? He looked like he's been in more fights than just todays. " I'm suppose to slay you. When I do, I'll get enough money to save the poorest people. I along with many other girls won't be looked down on." I muttered. I watched him slowly get up. He opened his mouth. And flames came shooting out, I was shocked I couldn't move an inch. But the flames didn't touch me, it didn't come close to me at all. I turned around, seeing a knight with his sword raised get engulfed by the flames, another one came in past him pushing me to the ground. I looked up at the pink haired teenager, who punched the knight away barely missing the sword that was aimed for his head, his fist was lit on fire. The knight fell back, but got up quickly, swinging his sword. I don't know why but I flung my whip as fast as I could grabbing onto his sword and pulling it out of his hands. The boy kicked the knight who went flying outside the cave. Probably falling of the edge, because I heard his screams until it died away. The pink haired teenager fell back down panting. I took a step closer to him but he growled. I flinched and took a step back keeping my distance.

" I... I didn't burn nothing. Besides them. I didn't...d-didn't go down. Didn't burn no houses." His hand found my knife's handle, he touched it trying to pull it out but flinched and left it alone. " Leave!" He yelled, " If you don't I'll burn you ashes too!" I stared into his black onyx eyes he was serious, but those eyes showed that he didn't want to do it. I threw my whip along with my other knives on the ground.

" Look, I won't hurt you, Okay?" I pointed to his shoulder, " Can I help you?" He hesitated but nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of me. I walked slowly to him. I grabbed the hilt of my knife that stuck out from his shoulder, and pulled on it fast. His face didn't show anything. He just stared at me. But I felt him flinch. So it must've hurt. I used the knife to rip the sleeve of my shirt and tied it around his shoulder tightly, to stop the bleeding.

" I'm sorry," I muttered. I felt bad for hurting him. I didn't know if I should kill him or not, I didn't want to but, I told them all I'd accomplish this task. I wanted to.

" Weren't you gonna kill me?" He laughed.

" I came to slay a beast. You aren't a beast."

" But I was the one who supposedly burned your town." He said, " Not that I did." He was still panting.

" Maybe, but you're human. I can't kill you, in fact I won't," They said to kill the fire breathing beast. Wait... they said beast, they never said dragon. So does that mean. They knew he wasn't a dragon? They knew he was a human who could, somehow breath fire? Does that mean, they're actually expecting us to kill him? If only I didn't go with my feelings, someone else would have been the one that had to kill him. I reached slowly for my knife while he looked away. I felt my hand grab the hilt. He turned and looked at me. Even though his bangs covered most of his face, I could see his eyes, He looked tired. Like he hasn't slept in days.

" Go ahead, kill me." He said simply, " It's not like I'll fit in anywhere anyway." He muttered, mostly to his self, looking down.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" If you could light yourself on fire, do you think other people would stop and stare at you saying ' Damn thats so cool!' ? Because you're wrong if you think that. They'll despise you, They'll be too afraid to think, You're afraid aren't you? Who wouldn't be if you saw some monster that could burn you in an instant?" He was right. I was afraid. When I saw him fight, I thought I was going to burn to death. Who wouldn't be afraid. If he looked like an actually monster, and came to town destroying everything, people would run screaming. If the people back in town actually see him on fire, they would scream, and the knights would probably come and try to fight, or cower in fear.

" You're right. But... have you even tried to go down there?" Maybe the people could try to accept him? He laughed.

" Others like me tried before, they were either killed, or taken prisoner by your people, they were used as weapons." He hissed, " Do you think I'm stupid enough to go down there?" He sucked in his breath. I thought he was going to breath fire again, but he just sagged a bit and looked down. I saw him clutching his shirt, pulling at it. Then He looked at me. I wasn't sure if he'd think this would be a stupid question, but I didn't know the answer to it.

" How come you breath fire?"

" Because...My ancestors were... d-dragons." He fell down. I moved in closer to him.

" H-hey! What' s wrong?"

" W-weren't you going to kill me?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

" I said I won't. Now what's wrong!" My voice was shakier than his. He was starting to scare me more.

" W-weirdo." He laughed again. But stopped hissing, " Poison... Those damn knights." He whispered, closing his eyes. I pushed back his bangs. I guess proving myself was gonna have to wait. He needed help. Argh, but I'm suppose to kill him! But I can't. Dammit. I punched the wall. Bad idea. That hurt more than I thought. I shook my hand. If I went down to the town I could get an antidote. But I couldn't leave him here, the knights will kill him while he's out.

Erza was suppose to come too. I guess I'll have to wait. I wonder if he can hold up until then. I sat there for hours. Each minute that passed by, he seemed to get worse. He was clutching his chest, breathing hard. I walked over to the entrance of the cave and peeked out. It was getting dark outside. And there were no sign of knights anywhere. Which was good, but where was Erza? I hope she comes soon. They should notice that I'm not back. They should all be coming to check on me. They weren't the type to just abandon a friend. I went back to the pink haired teenager. I wonder what his name was.

He opened his eyes a little, looking at me. Opened his mouth a little as if trying to say something, before falling unconscious again. I heard something outside the cave. I reached for my knife as well as my whip and stood up in front of the fire breather.

" Lucy?" It was a feminine voice. Erza!

" Erza! I'm in here!" I yelled. She came running in, her sword was drawn. She looked behind me. I dropped my knife and put away my whip. " I'm glad you're here!"

" Lucy what happened? You didn't come back. Is that the beast?" I nodded slowly. But then put up my arms as she held her sword up.

" No! Don't kill him! Please..." I said. She paused, hesitating a bit before deciding to sheath her sword. I sighed and sat down beside the boy. " He said he didn't burn the field. Erza, he doesn't look like a monster, but... but I said I'd kill the beast. But I can't kill him, I can't!" She walked up to me.

" Then don't. Its that simple." It wasn't her voice. Erza didn't answer me. I looked behind her. Gray walked in slowly. " Why didn't you come back?"

" He's hurt..." I said, " The knights that came here poisoned him. I couldn't just leave him. And I can't bring him with me."

" Why not? As long as he isn't spurting out flames no one will know."

" But the knights that ran back..."

" I'll get Mira, she'll get an antidote, as well as some bandages." Erza said, " Gray, stay here." We nodded.

" So... care to tell me why a pink haired human can breath fire?" I shrugged.  
" He didn't really have a chance to tell me... but he said his ancestors were dragons." When I said that he moved. Opening his eyes, before sitting up fast. I turned around.

" Hey, slow down buddy, you don't want the poison spreading faster do you?" Gray asked. Kneeling down next to me. The pink haired teenager glared at him.

" Don't worry, he's my friend, he won't hurt you. Right, Gray?"

" Yeah." I sat against the wall next to him. He was still glaring at Gray.

" Um, before you pass out again... what's your name?"

" Natsu. N-Natsu Dragneel." He winced.

" Another one of my friends went to get an antidote. You'll be fine." He leaned on my shoulder, and went limp, falling unconscious once again.

We heard footsteps a few minutes later. It wasn't Erza though, there were too many.

" Gray!" He grabbed his sword, and I grabbed my knife, not moving from my spot. The cave lit up with torches. Knights as well as just regular towns people walked in. Swords and Lances in their hands. I lifted Natsu's head from my shoulder and placed him gently on the ground. I stood up. Why didn't I think of it? Of course more knights would show up at night! They'll think he's asleep.

" What are you doing girl? Step away from the monster!" One man said.

" He's not a monster!"

" He breathed fire I saw it!" Another yelled.

" If you don't move we'll kill you too."

" No, we'll kill you." Gray hissed, and charged at them. Swinging his sword. Cutting down some of the knights. Others made their way towards me and Natsu. I threw my knife, and struck one in the chest, killing him instantly. I reached for my whip, and swung it, lashing out at people. I grabbed one with it, and pulled his sword away, I kicked him and swung around to kick another. Grabbing their swords, which were heavy, and threw it as hard as I could killing the one that got struck by it. There were too many. Just trying to keep them away from Natsu was proving to be a problem. That was when one snuck past me and made his way to him. I turned around, and was grabbed by a knight. Gray was still fighting the ones in the back. I shouted telling them to let me go. The man by Natsu held his sword up high.

" Shut it girly, I'll kill you if you don't shut up!" I bit him, closing my eyes. The man screamed. I felt the cave heat up. I opened my eyes slowly. Seeing Natsu standing up slowly. The knight with the sword scrambled away dropping his sword. Natsu looked at me. Then to the man that was holding me. He moved fast, one minute he was there and the next the man holding me was being pushed down, getting scorched by Natsu's flames. The other knights ran up to him. I ran for my whip, intending to help, but it seemed like Natsu had it under control. He knocked most out, and the others burned to death. Natsu swayed a bit before walking back to the back of the cave. Gray threw his sword down and walked back towards us.

" Thanks dude," Gray said nodding to Natsu. Natsu glanced at him and looked away.

" Whatever." Was all he said. The next thing I knew I was diving after him as he fell. I caught him. Gray rushed to my side. I brushed away his bangs and placed a hand on Natsu's forehead. He was burning.

" I hope Erza gets here soon." I said. " D-do you think she'll actually get it?"

" If she says she'll get it she'll get it. Don't worry." He answered, " What are you planning to do?" Good question Gray...

" Don't know... I won't let him die though. He seemed sad. Gray... if you were in his place, how would you feel?" Gray sat back thinking.

" People don't like him right, and everyone's trying to kill him, I guess I'd be... well, lonely." He shrugged.

I wonder Natsu... I bet its true... but... are you lonely? Right now?


	3. Meet Fairy Tail, Natsu!

_Chapter 3_

_Meet Fairy Tail, Natsu!_

Mira and Erza met us in the cave that night. Mira brought food along with an antidote. The food was surprisingly warm, even though it was freezing outside and how far up she had to travel to get here. Mira unwrapped the boxes that contained the food. She handed one to Gray, to me, and and teriyaki. Steamed vegetables and some water. She brought some for Natsu too but he didn't wake up, so Gray ate it instead.

" Mira, you should get a job as a cook instead. The food you make is just so good!" I really meant it. Though Mira shook her head smiling.

" It's more fun to be in the tavern with everyone. Its so cheerful in there." I wouldn't leave the tavern either. I loved the people there, they welcomed me with open arms when I had nowhere else to go. You could say its like a home to me.

" So, he's related to dragon's is he? Did he say anything about himself?" Erza asked pointing a thumb behind her to the sleeping pink haired teen.

" Not really, all I know is that his name is Natsu Dragneel, His ancestors are dragons, and he can light himself on fire. I think the knights have been after him longer than just today though." I noticed some bruises. Knowing how the town had to deal with the fire, I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to get rid of him long ago.

" So what are we going to do?" Gray asked, " I mean we could bring him with us, as long as he doesn't breathe fire, or if nobody see's him, he'll be fine right?"

" If he's going to hide the rest of his life he might as well stay here." Erza said, finishing up her dinner.

" Lucy, what do you want to do? It was your choice to slay him, but you're choosing not to. Personally I think that taming a beast so great should prove how strong you are. Its not always easy to tame something that kills. Though killing it may be easier." Mira said.

" Mira! You speak as if he isn't human!" I couldn't believe that sweet Mira would speak about him like that. Sure it was strange that a human could be related to a dragon, or breath fire, But he didn't ask to be born that way. I wonder if there were others out there like him, if they were outcasts like he is.

" I'm sorry," Mira said, " I know he's just as human as all of us. But you chose to slay the monster that burned our town. What will you do when you get back empty handed? The men will laugh at you."

" I guess I'll do what you just suggested. I'll be his friend. I wouldn't call it taming. He's not really as bad as they make him look. Besides, He said he didn't burn anything, he never entered our town."

" Strange... Then who could've caused the fire?" Erza asked, scratching the back of her head as she thought.

" If you really want to know... I saw a weird looking man carrying a torch down there by the farms." I turned around. Natsu was awake, leaning back against the cave wall.

" Natsu!" I gave him a quick hug before pulling back, " How are you feeling?" He stared at me for awhile, he seemed unsure of whether or not he should answer.

" Better than before. Thanks... for helping me." He said before looking towards Gray and the others. " Who are you? Did you come to slay me as well?"

" No! Natsu, their my friends, they won't hurt you okay? Sure we may have come to slay a fire breathing beast at first, but I never expected it to be a human like you. Listen, Natsu what do you want to do? Do you want to come with us to town?" Natsu shrugged.

" Doesn't really matter, either way they will come to me and fight."

" Then you're coming with us." I said. He didn't argue, but I expected him to be a bit happy about it. I guess not. Maybe being surrounded by enemies is making him more uneasy. Erza stepped forward and leaned down, studying him. Natsu pulled back, growling. His fist's were slightly on fire, but he didn't attack. Erza held up a hand and took one step back before sitting next to me.

" So, Natsu will you tell us about yourself? I'm quite curious." She wasn't afraid. Erza was never scared.

" Shouldn't you be introducing yourself to me _first_? " Natsu asked keeping his flames. He looked like he was ready to pounce on us.

" He's right you guys, he told us who he was but he doesn't know who we are. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I stay at a tavern in town with these guys."

" I'm Gray Fullbuster, Able to become a knight but I'm not interested." He said that proudly.

" Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest females in town. I hate how the men won't let us become knights."

" Erza I still can't believe you're not over that! The knights are just a bunch of pussies. You shouldn't trouble yourself with them." Gray said.

" Which is why I should become knight, I'll make them all do what they should."

" I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira." She said ignoring the argument between Gray and Erza." I work at the tavern's bar. We're all friends here. I'm sure you'll like the people at the tavern, they'll like you too." I could tell Natsu didn't exactly believe her. Not only that, he wasn't exactly interested either. If he wasn't interested why bother asking?

" I'm Natsu Dragneel, My ancestors were dragons." Before anyone could asked he explained," I'm not really sure how that worked out, but they said that dragons mated with the humans, and eventually created half dragons, and so on. That was a long time ago though. They say dragons don't exist anymore, we're like a reminder that they did. We use to be a strong group. Until the humans decided we were far too dangerous to live. So they killed us off one by one. That was awhile ago, before I was born. My people scattered, some of us stayed here. But every twenty years, the town would hold a hunting festival. Much like the one they are doing now. Some of us fled to somewhere else. I was the only one left, who didn't flee, or killed. I was probably the strongest out of all of us in my group. "

" So there is more of your kind."

" Yeah, though I'm not sure where they are. I think maybe a group is in a forest or something. But all I know is that there isn't much of us left. Some use to be caught, and sold as weapons." He was glaring now. Probably realizing he spoke to much. But what he said was interesting. How come I never heard of this before?

" They don't do that anymore?"

" They haven't been caught anymore. " He said, " But who know's, I've stayed here for as long as I can remember, I wouldn't know what's happening outside of this town's area."

" The thing that bothers me though is if you didn't light the field on fire, who did? Why would anyone frame you?" It was Erza that asked. The knights claimed it was a fire breathing beast, but he claims it wasn't him.

" Because I'm a monster?" I looked up, surprised. Did he just called himself a monster?

" Monster? I think your power is actually cool," Gray said.

" And thats saying something, Gray never compliments anyone. " Mira said smiling, " I think being a relative of a dragon is amazing. Not to mention being able to shoot flames anytime you want. You should feel special."

" But I don't." Natsu muttered. " You wouldn't either if people hated you for what you were. I didn't do anything to them, yet they hate me. "

" You won't be hated at the tavern, not all of us are cold hearted you know. Sure you're different, but you're still human, no matter who your ancestors are. They're just afraid of you because of your power."

" That doesn't exactly help. Afraid or not they still want to kill me. If you take me in town, and they fight me. I might have to kill them." He said showing no emotion whatsoever. Of course he might have to kill them. Its kill or be killed for him. He has to worry about survival, I just have to worry about getting paid. I was going to take him to town. He needed to know that there were people that won't be afraid of him, they'll like him as a person, not as a weapon.

" You're still coming. Either way you're going to have to fight, why not come live in a decent place?" He said nothing. There wasn't much to say. It was either wait in a dark cave for them to come and fight, or go to town have a nice bed to sleep in and worry about fighting when they actually find him. " Besides, it might be a couple days before they realize you're not up here anymore. Why not use that time to relax?" I grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet.

" I guess it doesn't matter either way." He said shrugging, " So why not?" A clasped my hands together smiling.

" Well then, lets not waste any time here. Its getting darker, not to mention colder. Lets head back to the tavern before we all freeze to death." Gray said moving towards the only exit in the cave. I followed along with Erza, MIra and Natsu. I was trying not to trip over any rocks. We rounded the corner and walked down the long path of the mountain. I was glad that no knights showed up. It was nice and quiet.

" Why did you choose to stay in the cave Natsu? Why not leave with the rest of your people?" I questioned, slowing my pace to match his. He was in the back.

" Because, it's the same no matter where we go." He answered looking at the sky, " And I like the sky here ." He said.

" Isn't the sky the same everywhere else?" It was true though, I may not have left this town before, but the sky was pretty. In the daytime it was a magnificent blue with an occasionally puffy cloud. When the sun sets, the sky is a mix of purple, pink and scarlet, the yellow from the sun outlining the clouds. And at night, the sky was an onyx black, and shining stars danced in the sky. Overall, the sky was like a painting from a fairy tale. It made me feel calm when ever I looked at it.

" It's just perfect here." He said. Perfect despite the daily battles?

Being outside the cave, I could compare Natsu's eyes to the nighttime sky. They were black as the sky, and bright like the stars. He seemed happy despite how he acted in the cave. I didn't notice that before. Maybe because the fire light blocked out the light that shone in his eyes.

" You're right though. The sky is pretty. But when do you have the time to look at it. I thought the knights were always after you." He turned to me grinning.

" I never lose a fight. They never come around this time. So I only get to see the stars. I mean I see the sky in the day, but not as often as night." I nodded, understanding. Of course he saw the sky, I already knew the knights don't come out around this time, they were too scared to come out in the usually come out with the sun out shining, and a little before midnight. But after midnight, they stayed in town. Most likely partying. Gray was right, the knights were a bunch of pussy's. " You remind me of the stars." I heard him whisper.

" How so?" I asked, now I was curious. Did I look like I was a flaming piece of rock from outer space? He didn't answer for a long time. We were already nearing the end of the path. Gray and Erza a little far ahead. I was staring at the trail tained in dried blood. From the knights that ran past probably. There were no tree's on the mountain. No water, no animals. How did he live up here?

" Well, you have a bright smile and you're actually pretty. Weird too." He finally ? I twitched.

" So you think stars are weird?" He laughed, the first time I heard him laugh, and I don't mean the dull or mocking one. This time it was cheerful, full of energy.

" Weird but pretty." And that was the end of our conversation. He just said I was pretty, like a star. He said weird too but that didn't faze me like the word pretty.

We were outside the gates that lead into town. Erza walked up to it and spoke to the guards. The guards were just sitting around a table, drinking beer and laughing. Until Erza came. They listened as she told them to open the gates. They seemed a little annoyed, and waved her off. Erza slammed a fist on the table and yelled,

" You intend to keep citizens from OUR town, OUTSIDE in the DARK at MIDNIGHT?" She yelled, " You knights are pathetic! Your suppose to be guarding yet what are you doing? Drinking, gambling, OUTSIDE in the DARK! What will you do if the beast," I saw Natsu flinch, " Comes and invades the town? I bet you'll be torn to pieces, burned! In that case let it come! I'd like to see you do something useful for once!" She flipped her table with one hand. It crashed into the closed gates. Their drinks flying after it. The knights jumped up from their seats grabbing their swords. Erza punched one guy in the face and grabbed the other by the chest plate armor and pulled him up close so he could see her face.

" I want you, to get your lazy ass over there and open the damn gate!" The man squeaked and ran to his comrade, picking him up and went to the large gates. The pulled off the large wooden bar that served as a lock, and pushed it open enough for them to walk through. Sure we could've done it ourselves, but I bet Erza just wanted to yell at them. It was funny seeing their reactions. They're probably humiliated by being defeated by a girl, and it wasn't even a battle.

The man she grabbed was scared. His face was pale and sweaty. But the other, was glaring. He was pissed. It was either because he was just told what to do by a female, or because she destroyed their drinks and table. Erza simply smiled adding a glare of her own. She turned her attention to Natsu.

" Sorry. I called you a monster. But they don't know its you so I couldn't say anything about you." Natsu nodded, "Make sure you don't use that fire of yours," Erza whispered, as we walked through the gates into the lit up town. Natsu nodded again, looking around.

The streets were made of cobblestones. The houses were either wooden, or made of stones, or bricks. There were flowers everywhere. White, yellow, red, purple even blue, the flower's came in all sorts of colors. There were also large green trees. And lights were running about. Adults were window shopping. And couples were sitting by the river stargazing. .

" Do you like it here?"

" Its rather loud." People were still roaming the streets laughing. There were parties, people drinking. So yes it was loud. I could only imagine what the tavern was like right about now.

Speaking of which, we were standing right in front of it. It was at the very end of the main street. Nice and big. A red banner hung from the roof with our insignia, and of course the name.

" Fairy Tail?"

Mira laughed, " It may sound silly, but the master did come up with that name. It's meant to be a symbol of an eternal adventure. The people here are family, so you don't need to worry about anything."

" Strange name..."

Strange indeed, I wasn't here when the tavern was built. The name Fairy Tail. People who hated the tavern called us fairies. Saying we're were weak. But in fact, the people of this tavern was not weak, all of us were strong. I bet we could even defeat the knights. In fact, I don't see why we don't. We should be the ones protecting this town, even though there was no known threat to be protected from.

Erza opened the doors. I watched Natsu's eyes widened as he witnessed the people inside cheering, laughing and having a mini brawl in the middle of the room. Jumping on tables and smashing things. People getting into arguments and causing another fight. Most of them looked up. Smiling they started to yell louder than they already were. I fought the urge to cover my ears. Natsu was covering his for sure.

" Hey Lucy! Your back! Did you slay the beast?" I smiled. I wonder how they'll react.

" Actually... I brought him." The room went silent. Cana, a brunette that drank like her life depended on it, dropped her bottle of beer.

" You what?" They shouted. Natsu growled, he backed up a bit, then moved forward. I felt heat radiating off him.

" Where the fuck is it? " Someone yelled holding up a knife. I saw Natsu twitch, balling up his fists. His eyes met mine for an instant, I shook my head. Erza walked in front of us glaring at every single person. She wasn't looking at me, though it still sent shivers down my spine.

" All of you quiet!" Erza yelled. The room fell quiet in an instant, " He is no monster. Lucy decided not to kill him, and you'll probably understand why." Erza pointed to Natsu," Natsu! Is no enemy of ours! He didn't burn our town. In fact, we were the ones tormenting him."

" Damn, he's actually kinda cute," Cana said downing a new cup of beer.

" I thought a monster would be, I don't know more manly." A white haired man said throwing his arms in the air. Natsu glared. I wasn't really sure if he was mad being called a monster or not being manly. Probably both.

" He's not a monster!" I yelled. He flinched backing away.

" S-sorry."

" I guess We better explain." Mira said, " Allow me."

As Mira did what she did best, calming people down. I handed Natsu a plate. I'm sure he was hungry after all that has happened. And I was right. He ate the food hungrily. Smiling when he finished.

" Thanks."

All of a sudden our table was surrounded by everyone in the tavern. They were all smiling and laughing. Natsu jumped up on the table top, glowering at them.

" Dude that's cool! Can we see you're fire?"

Natsu, surprised, looked at me and I shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to show them. These people were well trusted. Natsu lit his fist on fire.

" Damn, it's like magic."

" It is magic."

" I wish I could do that~!"

" You do?" Natsu asked confused. " I've almost died several times because of this."

" But you're also alive because of it." The white haired girl said. " I'm Lisanna Strauss, Mira's little sister. Nice to meet you Natsu."

" ...And I, you"

It was all like Natsu was always a part of the family. Everyone forgot about him being the fire breathing monster. And Natsu was laughing. He was _actually_ laughing.I could hear it all day and not grow tired of it. I was glad to see him happy.

" So then, their are more of you! "

" But their not around right?"

" Then lets find them!"

" We still have something far more important!" Erza said making her way to the center of the attention. Near looked down disapointed. I guess they were really psyched up " The challenge is still on. People are still going to look for a fire breathing beast and slay it. We need to get them to stop."

" But Erza, they won't stop. The man had offered a huge reward. Nobody would turn down such an offer." Gray said, " Even if they have to slay a human." Everyone nodded, murmuring in agreement.

" The whole point of it is to get the one who burned the crops and houses right? Then if we convince them that Natsu had nothing to do with it-"

" The people want the money. That's all they actually care about Lucy. They'll deny everything we say. " It was true. The people here needed the money in order to survive. " And the point of it was to capture them, and use them for weapons." The challenge itself was a tradition, just as Natsu had said. Who would break that tradition, anyway it was made to capture Natsu's people and use them as weapons. So burned crops or not they were still going to go after him. I'm sure everyone else here knew that too.

" Even so, wouldn't it be better to try, than to not? Why not give it a chance, you never know." Lisanna suggested.

Natsu nodded crossing his arms, " She's right, I wouldn't mind if we tried, but its true, they won't believe you." There was something in his eyes, for a moment it was dark not bright. Like he knew something but couldn't tell us. I couldn't believe what I heard days later when we went to the the man who declared the competition, it explained it. And showed just how important the competition was, to that very man..

* * *

**A little over 3,700 words, whoo, that's the most I ever written for one chapter O.o . I'm glad you guy's like it so far. Honestly I wanted to make Natsu a little more depressed, but I just couldn't drag it out like that. But you know, he's not exactly happy just yet ;) **

**Thanks for reading Please review~ **


	4. Light Up The Sky

**Everyone! PLEASE read this is IMPORTANT. **

**I don't know how many of you know this already but, I'm just spreading the news around. SOPA is back! **

**SOPA legislation that would make streaming copyrighted material a felony. **

**For those of you who don't know what SOPA is, it was a bill back in 2011 that the government tried to pass that said that posting any copyrighted music or even COVERS of said music would be considered a felony. A. FELONY.**

**Sign the petition below, and let's keep our internet the way we like it.**

** .gov/petit…**

**So, basically, youtube, deviantart, tumblr and all our favorite fandom sites will all shut down. I don't want that. **

**' We stopped this bill once before we can do it again' **

**AND they tried to take down Deviantart! Come one people sign the petition and stop it! This has got to be the 5th time the government tried to do this! And we stopped it every time! We're almost there! We need 16, 587 to reach our goal of 100,000, we already got 83, 413!**

**Anyway back to the story: **

**So when Lucy said that she wouldn't kill Natsu because he was human, I meant that she wouldn't kill him because he isn't a monster like she was told. Her mission was to slay a beast, but since the 'beast' ended up to be a human boy related to dragons, she didn't feel the need to kill him. He also wasn't the one, as he claimed, that burned their town.**

**I hope that made sense…**  
**I wanted to fix some stuff on that chapter, but I forgot and posted it… **

**Anyway, I'm still not really sure where this story is going, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Light Up The Sky_

We decided to go ahead with our plans a couple day's later, we had a party to get through with. Its something the tavern does every time someone comes to stay, its not often, since a tavern is just a place to eat and hang out with your friends, but some of us don't have homes, so we have a bedroom in the back. Not to mention a place for the customers as well. A tavern and a Inn, you'd think we'd make good money, but with the amount of travelers there isn't much to make. Plus the people here like to spend their money on booze and parties. Its fun, but it can be frustrating. I'd hate it if this place gets closed down.

Natsu nudged me with his elbow smiling, and pointed to the sky. It hasn't been a day yet, and already I could see how happy he was. I guess the dangerous beast was actually a happy go lucky teenaged dragon. If only things could get better. If only humans never did such a thing to his kind. I wish they never made the beast hunting competition.

" Lucy, do you like fireworks?" Natsu asked. I nodded. Fireworks were pretty. They looked like stars, exploding into a billion little ones. How I loved how they sparkled as they fell towards earth again after being shot to the sky.

Natsu stood up from his entire tavern was outside. Natsu blew a spark of fire into the sky, it exploded into tiny red sparks that flew above our heads, Lighting up the night sky. I noticed Gray smirk grabbing actual fireworks and setting them off. A bunch of 'oooo's' and ' ahh's ' were heard. I can only image the complaints we'll get in the morning.

The fireworks kept on going until they ran out. Though Natsu didn't stop playing with his fire, tossing it in his hand. He walked up and grabbed a match that Gray was holding, still burning with the bright flame. He ate it. Gray, shocked, jumped back.

" Y-you ate fire?" Half of the people still hanging about stared.

" Yeah, why? Is that weird?" Natsu asked, his expression dropping into a frown.

" Well, no. Knowing you, nothing could get weirder."

" What does that mean?" Natsu hissed, flames leaking from the edges of his mouth, rather dangerously. It seems being a monster was still a touchy subject.

" Ignore him. Gray actually thinks its cool." I said, stepping in to save Gray from getting toasted, literally. Me stepping up to them seemed to calm Natsu a bit. He didn't seem happy, but the deadly glare returned to his usual emotionless stare.

" Really now? "

" Do I detect Sarcasm? "

" Gray, " It was my turn to give the death glare. Gray sighed.

" Really though, I'm not saying you're a monster or anything. It's just... different. " Gray said. It was odd hearing Gray sort of apologize. But It did keep Natsu from turning him into ashes.

" Well then. I guess the party is over?"

" It is. " Erza said joining them. " Now, I think its time we all went to bed" We nodded, Gray and Erza heading off in the same direction, since their houses are in the same area. Which occurred to me that Natsu had nowhere to sleep. Unless he actually meant to sleep in the tavern.

" Natsu? Do you know where you're staying?"

" Dunno, the tavern I guess..." I knew it. As crazy as what I said next sounded, it didn't feel right to just leave the guy in a place he didn't know well.

" Well, why not sleep in my apartment. I have an extra room for visitors, so you could stay in there." Natsu seemed a little uncomfortable with that idea. I should be the one uncomfortable! Gah, I think my face is red.

He nodded slowly. So I lead him down the street across a small river and walked alongside it.

" So, do you like this town?" I asked curious as to what he thought. After arriving a few hours ago, he got a look at the tavern and the people there.

" The people are scared here. But they seem like good people," He said with a rather sad looking face. He seemed to be hiding something. Regret showed on his face. It was obvious, though I thought it would be best not to ask.

I unlocked my door and walked in, allowing him to follow before locking the door again. I showed him my spare room. It was larger than my room strangely. Though I chose my room because of the view. You could see the sky better than in this room. If you looked out the window here, all you would see is the tree branches. It blocked everything.

" You can stay in here. The bathroom is down this hall, if you need anything you can ask." I did invite him over, I might as well help him if he needs anything. He didn't say anything so I took it that he understood. I walked over to my own room. I grabbed some pajamas and headed for the bathroom in my room. Undressed and went into the shower. When I got dressed again I went to check if Natsu was fine. He was already asleep, so I headed back to my room. It was about time I hit the sack too. That party was exhausting.

It was a couple days later that we decided to go ahead and talk to the man who set up the competition. Turned out the mans name was Jose Porla. We hoped that he would end it. But when we got there, and explained our intentions, the man went hysterical.

" You brought this beast back into our town?" He yelled pacing the room, looking at each of us separately. He got a little too close. Especially with me. I resisted the urge to push him over the desk that stood behind him.

" Y-You're that woman who said she would kill it!" A man yelled from the other side of the room. They were ganging up on us,pushing us outside where the townspeople stopped and stared.

" That monster destroyed our crops and homes? How could you even consider letting that thing inside? Do you have a death wish?"

" N-no! You're wrong! Natsu isn't the one who burned the crops or homes! He's innocent!" I yelled.

" A monster that can breath fire doesn't look so innocent to me." A man holding a metal club said smacking it against the palm of his hand.

" Listen girlie, get away from the monster and everyone here will forgive you." Another said.

" Did you even notice that he never once entered the town before?" I asked then turned to the man that called Natsu a monster, " And don't call him that! He's a good person, and just as human as all of us!"

" Good? Human? Are you out of your mind? That monster killed someone already! It's a murderer! Its a good thing the traditional competition was here, though we were hoping that at least someone would be able to kill it before it came."

Killed someone? I turned to Natsu who just stared at the ground before him. Erza and Gray let their weapons down.

" Natsu? Did you..."

I heard a couple weeks back, maybe a month ago, a woman was killed.

" … I did."

She was killed and her husband went mad.

" It was an accident," he whispered. " She got in the way. I never meant to hurt her, I didn't want to kill her."

I saw her husband way back when. He looked terrible. Like he saw a ghost, that would explain it though. He saw Natsu didn't he?

" I was after that man," Natsu pointed towards the man who announced the competition, Jose.

Why didn't I recognize him sooner?

" He was coming after me with a bunch of knights. Chasing me around outside of town."

I heard him speak to another man. He looked like the devil himself. Saying 'I'll find him. I'll burn him, Stab him! I'll make make his death a slow and painful one. He'll die slowly like she did. I guarantee that.'

" I had no choice. It was life or death. I shot fire towards him, but that woman got in the way..."

I ignored the man at the time. Sure I felt sorry for the girl, I even hated the one who did it. But Natsu...

" She burned, screamed. " Natsu was holding his head in his hands, then he looked up glaring , " And he...he didn't give a shit!" Natsu yelled. " She died saving your worthless ass and you did nothing to save her!"

" If you didn't burn her, she would never had died! There was no way to save her! Do you know how painful it was to loose her?"

Natsu laughed, " You didn't even try to save her. Did you see the look on her face?"

The men lifted their weapons. I stared. Gray and Erza stared.

" Natsu... you killed her?"

He looked at us regret and pain written all over his face, " I didn't mean too." He whispered again.

" Enough! The monster came to us! Let us get rid of it now. " The man shouted. " Call the knights, its time to exterminate the pest. Human or monster, either way he's a murderer! "

Gray and Erza readied themselves, fighting of the knights,while the men ganged up on me and Natsu, clubs and swords in hand.

" Girlie, run while you can, you don't want to end up dead like this beast,"

I shook my head. Taking out my whip, the only weapon I had on me at the moment. Intentionally or not, I brought Natsu here saying he'll have a better life. And I was going to prove that. Magnolia was a great place, if only the people had more courage, and men like this didn't exist.

One man swung his sword, I narrowly dodged Kicking him and swinging my whip. It connected to his face. I bet that stung. He cried out, putting a hand on the side of his jaw, but he didn't back down. He charged at me, while another charged behind me holding a metal club.

Thats when Natsu decided to fight with me. He breathed out fire, toasting the guy with the sword, though he didn't kill the man. He was screaming, rolling around in the dirt, reaching out for his sword only to retract his arm bringing it to his face. Natsu kicked the other man with the club, knocking him into his buddies bringing them down with him.

Jose walked up past them, holding his own metal club.

" Listen girl. You said you would defeat this thing. Did you want to prove how good a fighter women can be? You're only making yourself look weak. Showing pity for a beast."

" You're right." I said standing in front of Natsu whose eyes were wide. I guess he was surprised by the fact I was willing to protect him. He was struggling with another guy, pushing him away, while another came up and swung his sword grazing his arm, but Natsu punched him, breaking his nose. Seeing the leader smile I said, " I did say that. But saving someone, doesn't make you weak. In fact, killing someone makes you a coward." I drew back my whip about to strike. But his members grabbed my arm pinning me down. I heard Natsu shout. The leader swung his club. I closed my eyes, trying to pull my arm out of the guys grasp. He was moving too fast, and they were stronger than I thought.

I heard a terrifying crack. Reading my self for the pain, expecting I got my head smashed in by his club. But I felt nothing. Opening my eyes, I found Natsu's staring at mine. His bright eye's dulling. He opened his mouth, pulling me down, and blew out a pillar of flames to the guy behind me before collapsing.

" You know... maybe you s-should just let me die already," He said, "They're after me not you."

I quickly grabbed the man's sword and swung at the leader as hard as I could. This man tried to kill us! I was going to make him regret that. I heard a satisfying cry as the sword connected with the man's leg. That should keep him down.

I dropped the sword returning to Natsu. The sound I heard earlier couldn't have been good. And if to prove me right, I found his head bloodied. The blow connected to his skull.

" Natsu!" I cried Pulling him to his knees.

" I'm fine," He gasped pulling one hand to the side of his head. A blow that hard would have surely bent his neck in the wrong direction, though Natsu, aside from the gash, seemed fine. Though I bet that would leave a concussion later. As if fate wanted that to come true, Natsu fell unconscious. Leaving, me surrounded by a bunch of unconscious bodies.

" Natsu, Lucy!" Erza called running towards us. Not a scratch on her. She would definitely make a great knight. " I'm sorry! I should never have left like that! This is my fault."

" No, Erza its not. " She forgot how Erza would often blame herself if a friend were in trouble and things came out bad. " You had knights to deal with. Besides, its more important that we get him back."

" Took a nasty blow to the head did he now?" Gray said, helping me lift Natsu. " And here I thought he was invincible."

" Gray," I couldn't keep the annoyed tone from escaping, " He's just as human as us. How many times must I say that. Just because his ancestors were dragons, does not make him invincible, strong yes." He was crazy strong. Maybe if I brought a better weapon with me, he wouldn't have need to protect me. Still, why didn't he use his flames instead? Couldn't he melt the club or something? I had to remember to bring that up when he awakes.

* * *

**I really have no idea where this story will go. So I'm sorry if any of this sounds like rubbish. **

**Please review.**


	5. The Sky Maiden's Forest

_Chapter 5_

_The Sky Maiden's Forest_

The moment he woke up was the exact moment I punched him. Of course he barely flinched. He just stared at me with one eyebrow raised.

" What's with that look?" He asked. The idiot. Did he forget what he said. How he said to let him die?

" Never, don't you ever dare die. " I said. He opened his mouth, clearly to point out the fact that he, as he would put it, a monster. " And I don't want to hear you, or anyone else,"  
My voice rose at this part, mostly because I wanted everyone in the tavern to hear, " Say you're a monster again!"

The tavern went dead silent. The only sound was the movement of people shifting.

" I took the competition hoping to fight a non human being. A true monster. If what you say is true. If your people really are being hunted. Then I swear, that I will do something  
about it." I said bringing a hand to my chest," It isn't about reputations anymore. It's about protecting a friend. And maybe changing the town while we're at it." I caught Erza's  
eyes. She was smiling.

" Thats right," Gray said, " You may be different, but you saved Lucy. That means you've got good intentions. People like that are definitely welcome here. We'll need someone  
strong like you."

The corners of Natsu's mouth twitched. He was trying not to smile. How amusing.

" This town does need to change." Lisanna agreed, " People here are easily frightened."

" But they're good people, " Natsu added,

Lisanna nodded " I don't see what they have to be afraid of. It's your people that should be scared considering what we did to them. Yet you don't seem very scared of us."

Natsu smirked, " There's nothing to be afraid of. "

" That's good."

" Natsu, before, when you protected me. Why didn't you melt the club?" I asked. He looked at me and opened his mouth before closing it again. Was he thinking? He was actually  
thinking of a reason he didn't use his flames?

" Guess I didn't think of that." I face palmed. Seriously? He didn't think of using it? After all this time burning people, he didn't try?

Natsu frowned suddenly sniffing the air. He shot up from his bed, staggered a little then headed to the nearest window and opened it.

" Natsu?"

" This is weird." Natsu turned his attention to us, " Has anyone been in the forest?" I noticed some people take a step back. That was one place no one has been to in a long time. I  
shook my head.

" They say that place is cursed." No one actually came out alive, well except for one. No one dared to set foot in that area." Why?"

" There's...someone I know there. I can smell her." Smell? Does this have something to do with his powers?

" The forest is named after the Sky Maiden. Only one person witnessed her. He said she was a witch. Young and beautiful, anyone who came in were killed by strong winds of  
sorts. That forest belongs to her."

" So she's a witch and I'm a-" I glared at him, he snapped his mouth shut. " I'm going over there."

" Who is she?" He looked at me slowly.

" She's like me." And with that he left the tavern.

" Lucy, go follow him. You know the people are going to ambush him." Erza said. I didn't need to be told twice. I was curious, Natsu know's the sky maiden? I rushed out of the  
tavern, glad that he wasn't far ahead. I could see the blob of his spiky pink hair headed towards the west of the town, the exact opposite of where he lived.I ran over eyeing anyone  
that looked suspicious.

" Natsu! Wait up!" He stopped and turned around. When I caught up, we both walked to the Sky Maidens forest.

" I thought you said the place is cursed."

" I did."

" Then aren't you scared?"

" Of course not." I said, " You said she's like you. If so then there's nothing to be afraid of." He grinned. " By the way, Natsu... Remember when I found you in the cave-"

" Yeah, it was only a couple of day's ago," he rolled his eyes.

" You didn't burn me like the other knights, why not?" I finished.

" … Well, you didn't smell bad."

" Whoa whoa whoa, you mean you killed them based on their smell? They smelled bad as in they stunk?"

Natsu smirked, " No, I mean, they just had this evil dangerous scent. I smelt the danger. But I guess they did stink too. It's hard to explain. But your's … you, didn't _seem_ like a bad person. I figured you'd turn  
and high tail it out of there, but you didn't. You were scared though, so why didn't you just leave."

" Because, you were hurt, and I was the reason you were hurt."

" But I'm a_ beast_ ." He didn't say monster, which was good, but beast and monster were practically the same thing. Wasn't it? I sighed.

" Human, you're human with a special ability, okay? Don't refer yourself to the murderous beasts."

" I _did_ kill someone completely innocent who had nothing to do with me," Crap, I forgot.

" Not on purpose."

" But I still killed her."

We were nearing the forest. We slowed our pace a bit. " You shouldn't treat yourself like that. So you killed someone by accident. It doesn't change the fact that you're only human.  
If you want people to stop fearing you, then stop fearing yourself."

" Who said I'm afraid of myself?" He questioned. Uncertainty in his voice. " And why do you care?" Why did I care? " She's here," Saved by the girls presence. I didn't need to  
answer that question, at least not yet. I knew it was bound to pop up again.

I felt a stir in the brushes. A gust of wind blew blew against my back pushing me forward. Natsu caught me by the arm, keeping me from face planting into the ground.

" Who are you! What do you want?" A small angered voice asked. Another gust of wind. It split down the tree behind me in half. I was about to take a step back. But, I told Natsu I  
wasn't afraid. So I stood my ground. If she was like Natsu, then I'm sure she wouldn't kill me. And even if it did try, Natsu would take care of it anyway. It. No, it was a she, not an  
it. Dammit what am I thinking. She's human Lucy! She's human!

" It's me, Natsu." The wind died down slightly.  
" N-Natsu-san?" A tiny girl with long blue hair looked out from behind a tree cautiously." Natsu-san!" She ran up and hugged him tight.

" Nice to see you again too Wendy," Natsu gasped. The little girl pulled away, she looked at me, back at Natsu, and quickly whipped her head back at me, shocked.

" W-what's she doing her? N-Natsu-san..." She whined backing away, holding her hands up, palms facing outward. I felt the wind pick up again.

Natsu placed a hand on her arm. " It's fine, she said she wouldn't hurt us." So he trusted me. That was good.

" A-are you sure? She's one of_ them_. Her kind killed them,"

" I know. But, she's different." I took a step towards them, holding out my hand.

" I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Nice to meet you. And don't worry, I don't want to hurt you. Actually, I really like your kind. " I couldn't help but add what I was secretly thinking, " You're so  
cute you know that?" I ruffled her hair a bit, and the girl smiled.

" I-I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you Lucy-san," I smiled and turned my attention to Natsu who was just watching, his blank expression back on his face.

" So..." As if reading my thoughts he answered.

" We stayed in the cave together before they all left. Wendy, what happened to the others." Said girl frowned.

" They were killed." I gasped and Heard Natsu growl. " We were making our way to Clover town. That town, accepts us Natsu-san! They aren't afraid of us! I thought humans,  
everywhere would hate us. But not there." I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes, but it quickly vanished.

" How did they die."

" … we were ambushed on the way there, some were killed, others were taken. I came back here, to find you. But I overheard some of the townspeople talking about a  
competition, about a year ago. I decided to keep low in the forest. I lost track of time." She was staring at the ground. " Some people even came in here, they knew I was here, they  
tried to kill me." But she killed them instead. Someone did say that the ' witch' brought the sky down upon them. I never knew what they meant by that, but they named her the sky  
maiden. A witch that dwelled in the forest, killing and cursing anyone who dared to enter.

Wendy was crying, " What's wrong?" Bad question! Argh, I can't believe I asked that. Her friends, maybe family were killed and I ask her what's wrong?

" It's just... I was so lonely! Natsu-san! I wanted to find you but I couldn't!" Oh. So she wasn't crying about that...

Natsu hugged her, " It's fine. I'm here now so it's fine." He had a small smile. She nodded and pointed a finger at his bandaged forehead, from the head blow, she cocked her head  
to the side. He nodded. And her hands started to glow. I watched.

Natsu stood back and ripped the bandages off. The injury no longer there. I gaped

" I can heal wounds." She explained smiling. " Are you hurt too? " This girl was strangely kind for someone who lost her family. I shook my head.

" No, I'm fine." She sighed.

" Good. I was afraid I might have hit you with my attack earlier," She bowed, " I'm sorry for causing any trouble."

" No! No, you didn't do anything wrong! It's fine," Polite too. And just so incredibly cute! If we weren't in the middle of a forest, I would've just grabbed her then and there and hug  
her tight. But now wasn't the time.

" I'm so glad you came Natsu-san! Now we can go to Clover Town together!" She was excited.

" But...This town..." He wanted to stay. " I want the people here to accept us too."

" Well...If you're staying then so will I." The girl decided. She took hold of Natsu's hand and started walking towards the town. I followed them, standing next to her.

When we reached town the people who walked by backed away. They weren't looking at me or Wendy, it was just Natsu. It was the men who glared, and maybe a few women.

" Look, its the monster."

" What is _that_ doing in our town? Why aren't the knights doing anything!"

" Look! He's taken two girls captive! Somebody do something!"

Wendy had to calm Natsu down before he could burst into flames and attack them. But when we reached the street to our tavern, that was when we really needed to get Natsu  
away. They had a group of knights blocking our path. All of them intended to attack and kill Natsu on sight. They're trying to play the hero's. It was only the money they were after.

Natsu pushed Wendy behind them, only causing the knights to actually think he kidnapped us. They drew their swords.

" Listen, when we attack, you girlies go runnin' " One said, slowly taking a step towards Natsu.  
I grabbed the sleeve of Natsu shirt, " Don't fight."

" Then what do you want me to do?" I looked around. The tavern was just up ahead. We could run around them there was room. I was glad that there wasn't any houses along this  
street, just a big empty space.

I felt the wind speed up and glanced at Wendy. Seeing her ready to fight along side Natsu. I grabbed her shoulder.

" Wendy, I don't think you should use your magic. They don't know who you are." She paused and glanced at me.

" But Lucy-san. If we don't do something they'll attack us."

" We're in a clearing see here. Just run and avoid them for now. We're going to the tavern." I grabbed her hand. I started running, " Natsu! Follow us!"

Natsu did just that, glaring at the men, spitting a small fireball at them that landed near their feet causing them to jump back and panic. One stepped up.

" Don't let the monster get away!"

They chased us down the street, I reached out for the tavern doors and slammed it open, when Natsu ran past me, I closed the door and locked it. Hearing the men yell and bang on  
the door. They didn't try to break it though.

" Lucy! What happened?" Erza said running up to me.

" On our way back, some knights blocked our path. They're after Natsu." I said nodding in his direction. He was leaning back against a pillar. Wendy hugging him. Erza walked over  
to one of the windows and looked out.

" Well they're gone now." She said making her way to the bar counter, " And who's this."

I sucked in my breath. I knew they would probably react the same way when I introduced Natsu.

" This… She's the Sky Maiden. She's Wendy Marvell, someone who's like Natsu." I said. The girl looked up at the people who began to crowd not only her but Natsu as well.

" She's a… She's related to a dragon too?" Wendy backed up behind Natsu and hid behind him.

" Natsu-san…" Wendy cried, " Are they going to kill us?"

Natsu gave me a questioning look, I shook my head fast. Mira walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

" Nice to meet you Wendy. I'm Mirajane Strauss. Don't worry. Everyone here won't hurt you or him. We're all friends."

Wendy nodded, a smile slowly formed, " Nice to meet you Mira-san."

We all took a sit around Wendy and Natsu.

" What do we do now? As long as they're here, they'll be in danger." Erza said.

" They don't know who Wendy is. She's safe as long as she doesn't use her powers." I said, " Natsu, you'll have to avoid the knights."

" Wouldn't it be easier if you just kicked me out of this town?"

" You said you wanted to stay. Remember? Besides, I was the one who brought you here. The problem here is how to convince everyone they aren't a threat, and find out who  
started the fire. "

" I don't think finding who started the fire is necessary. We just need to find away for Natsu and his kind to be accepted."

" A-actually…" Wendy started, sitting up straight looking at Natsu. They both looked at the floor. " There isn't many of us left. "

" W-what? But… You,"

" I said that my kind left, that there were more of us. I never said they were all still alive."

" I heard that almost everyone was wiped out…" Wendy said, " There's just a few now."

" That's terrible!" Lisanna yelled.  
" So, really there's no point in trying to help us. Pretty soon you won't have to worry-"

" Jeez, Wendy. I didn't expect you to turn out to be a second Natsu. Listen." I couldn't believe I had to say it again," You guys may be different, but that doesn't give anyone the  
right to murder you. This whole competitions stupid." Wendy nodded.

" Alright then. Well then back to how we'll deal with the town. Is the only reason everyone is after your kind because you're different? Or did you do something?"

" Well if you don't remember, I did kill that guy's wife." Natsu replied, " But other than that no. We didn't."

" I see. Wendy, didn't you say the town you visited accepted your kind?"

" Yeah. But they said they never heard of the Dracians before. And that their neighboring towns knew nothing of us either."

" Dracians?"

" That's what you humans call us, " Natsu spoke up, " Apparently I was wrong. It's just this crazy town."

" I thought you liked this town!"

" I never said I hated it. I said it was crazy." I decided to ignore him for now.

" Wendy, how would you like to ask everyone in town there opinion? It won't really help, but it would be nice knowing what people actually think. Use your charms on the men." I  
winked.

Wendy, though only a little, turned pink. " A-alright. I'll try my best." I watched as she ran out of the tavern.

" Hey! Lucy are you sure that's alright? " Natsu asked, " If they hurt her-"

" They won't." Natsu sighed and got up. He was walking towards the exit. " Wait, where are you going? You can't go outside yet!"

" Huh? I'm just going to walk around town."

" Natsu!" I yelled. If those men were still out there, Natsu would either get hurt, or start a fight that would destroy the town.

" Don't worry, I'll avoid contact with any humans." With that he left my sight. I stared at the door and back to my friends.

" Let him be. If he causes any trouble, I'll take care of it." Erza said, taking out her sword.

" But I should be looking after him. I was the one who asked him to stay."

" Don't worry. He's a Dracian. " Erza smiled, " I'm sure he can handle himself. He's been living like this for years now." She started sharpening her sword. " Relax."

Lucy did just that, she sat down, ordering a small milkshake from Mira. But she didn't stop worrying. " Just how will we get everyone to accept them?"

* * *

**Sorry for any errors, and if its confusing in any way .-. I wanted to upload my other story first since it had more chapters, and I had it planned out more, but my sister insisted on me uploading this ._. . I might upload the other one soon. Probably not a good Idea, but I just really want to know what you guys think of it. ^-^**

**I think, when I'm done with this story. I'll do a sequel or whatever you call it, in Natsu's POV. Same story, but in his POV. I dunno. Up to you guys. Do you want that?**

**We have enough signatures to stop the SOPA once again, good job guys :D**

**Anyway thanks for reading and the support, Love you guys! I'd hug you all but you know... that's not physically possible. :)**


	6. Attack On Magnolia

**I just noticeed, that the very last sentance of my last chapter, I switched out of Lucy's POV ._. sorry about that. Thanks for all the kind reviews c: I'll be doing a the story in Natsu's POV too, but after I finish this story, I don't want to make you guys wait so long for the next chapter all the time, unless of course, you want me to update that and not care if it updates slow. I'd be happy to do so. If anyone has an idea for the title, I'll be happy to hear it~ Alrighty, here's the next chapter, hope it's okay~ :D**  
****

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Attack on Magnolia_**

Wendy arrived more than 4 hours later. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't happy. And neither was I. I couldn't come up with a good plan on how to help Natsu and his people. The Dracians had it hard.

" I asked around. Most of them just said he was different. The knights said he was a danger and a monster. And Monsters needed to be dealt with to protect the town." Wendy said glumly, sitting down at my table.

" Well ain't that a stupid reason." Gray said joining us. Gray's hand gripped my shoulder, he smiled, " Erza's thinking up something. But honestly, I think all we need is time. They'll just have to gain everyone's trust, I'm sure people will start seeing how he's not such a bad person."

I nodded, Gray was right. Everyone just needed time to think it through. They may see Natsu as a threat now, but when they get to know him, maybe… just maybe all of that will change.

A few minutes after Wendy had arrived Natsu came in slowly walking to our table and slumped down. He banged his head against the table murmuring to himself. I couldn't understand a word he said. He kept his head against the table, not bother to look up. He seemed kind of...depressed.

" N-Natsu-san?" Wendy called, placing a hand on his shoulder, " Natsu-san, what's wrong?"

Natsu groaned, " Nothing…" he said still not looking up. " I'm so stupid…"

" Natsu." Erza said in a dangerous tone, " What did you do?"

" Nothing."

" Natsu,"

Natsu moaned, " I didn't do anything." Erza reached out, attempting to grab him, but he slid over to the side quickly, lifting his head of the table as he turned quickly to face Erza. His face was red, and his eyes shiney from tears that wouldn't come out. I felt my heart stop for a moment. It wasn't like I never saw a man cry before. I saw Elfman cry, I saw Gray cry, even though he insisted it was the dust, many other's cried. So why did I feel so bad? Why did it hurt?

" Wha-"

" I just remembered something." He said as he got up quickly and turned to face the doors, " I'll see you guy's later…" And then he was gone again. I frowned.

" What just happened?" Everyone shrugged. I could picture the problem, though I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but it was possible. Was it the people in town?

I waited in the tavern a little longer, Mira was passing out food to visitors, and the usual group. If what happened next didn't happen, one could have forgotten Natsu even existed, for the tavern was just like it was weeks ago. But what happen did happen. In the distance, though it wasn't loud, but it was still audible, I heard an explosion. It was a few minutes that we were all sure something was wrong. People ran past our tavern, screaming their heads off. More explosions, louder than the first. Especially the females. Erza drew her sword and held it before her, walking over to the entrance, she peeked out through the slightly opened door. She turned to us with a confused expression.

" I don't see anyone strange out there." She said, " Only burned down houses and stores." Burned down. Natsu… he couldn't have… could he?

Just as Erza placed the tip of her sword back into its scabbard, the front doors blew up, knocking Erza across the room. Her sword flew through the air, landing right beside Gray, and Erza connected to the wall. Mira dropped her dishes and ran up to us, looking down at Erza, who was trying to get back up. Wendy gasped. I, as well as the others, turned our attention to the now doorless entrance. Mira growled, as well as many others.

There, at the door, stood one man. Black spiky long hair. Crimson eyes. Metal piercings all over his face. He was grinning widely, his crimson eyes gleaming in the light. He took a look around our tavern, his grin widened even more. I didn't even think that was possible.

" Who are you!" Gray shouted, grabbing Erza's fallen sword, " What the hell are you doing?"

" You talkin' to me? " The man asked, still grinning.

" Who else would I be talking to metal face?" The man snickered. After a few seconds his grin turned into a frown. Then he glared at us. Looking us over, one by one. His eye's settled on me.

" His smell is all over you." He said, " Did that bastard soften up to you pathetic humans?"

" What?" I started. He glanced at the girl next to me, Wendy.

" Did you side with them too?" Wendy trembled and backed up behind me.

" G-Gajeel-san…" She whimpered. I stared at her, then at him. Gajeel, that was his name? These two knew each other? If thats true, then… does that mean…

" Y-you're a Dracian too?"

" Glad you finally figured it out, " Gajeel said he lifted his arm, " You'll all pay for what you did." He growled, " You humans don't deserve to live." His arm turned silver, metal encased it, as well as his other hand. He pointed at me. " I can't believe Salamander is living with_ humans_. " He arm extended into a metal pole. He punched me from the distance, not moving an inch. Pain errupted throughout my body. I bit my lip.

" Gajeel-san! Stop!" Wendy cried. Gajeel glared at her, swinging his elongated arm at her, but he didn't hit her, he hit Gray.

" You're lucky Wendy. You're a fellow Dracian, so I won't hurt you." He swung his arm back to me. I slammed into the table beside me. I looked up slowly, tasting blood. He was attacking the others too, but mostly me and Gray.

" YOU!" Mira screamed, snatching Erza's sword which Gray held uselessly. She stepped forward glaring at the man. " HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR FAMILY!" She swung at him, the sword nicking his arm that was still covered in steel. It chipped a bit, but nothing more. The man grinned, allowing Mira to attack several more times. I stood up slowly. Mira raised her arm again, reading for another strike, but the man grinned darkly, swinging his arm, that was no longer a pole, but a sword. Mira screamed, backing up tears falling. She dropped the sword and clenched her stomach.

" Mira!" Erza yelled as she leapt up from her spot on the floor and stomped her way over to Gajeel. She kicked him, at the same time she reached down, grabbing the sword and swung her leg over to the ground, turned around fast as her sword swung down tearing through his clothing. The man laughed.

" You've got to do better than that, if you want to defeat me." He kicked her, sending her flying back, knocking over Gray in the process.

" Erza!" I screamed. Gajeels sword swung over to me, I dodged the first blow. He opened his mouth wide, aiming for the entire room. He roared, and as he roared, a tornado of metal crashed through the tavern. Destroying everything in its path, the ones who got in the way were injured. The blast barely missed me, Gray stood shocked. Erza glared along with Mira. Wendy cried. He laughed, he freaking laughed. If he was someone else, someone who wasn't this strong, I would've gone over to him myself, and take care of him. No one messes with I couldn't, this man was too strong.

" why? Why are you doing this?" Wendy cried, "They didn't do anything!"

" They killed everyone, Wendy." Gajeel growled, " Now leave. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." He swung his sword like arm at me again. It was quicker than before. Wendy screamed my name, I'm sure I heard it. I had my eyes closed, there was no way in hell I could dodge this. Last time I was lucky.

The room felt like an oven. I don't even know how that's even possi- … Wait.

I opened my eyes. Gajeel's arms stopped inches from my face. Slowly it turned back into skin, and shortened to its normal size. He grinned and turned around, facing where the door once stood, as did many others. I did the same.

Natsu, stood there, engulfed by his own fire. People outside kept their distance, wide eyed. He showed his canines, growling furiously. Gajeel laughed at the sight.

" YOU!" Natsu screamed, " GAJEEL!"

" Nice to see you again… Natsu~" Gajeel smirked, " I never thought you of all people would side with the humans."

" Gajeel…" Natsu growled dangerously. He stood his ground. His eyes flickered over to me, then to Mira, Erza, and the others, and then back to me. I don't know what he was thinking, but the more he stared at me, the angrier he became.

" You hurt them." Natsu said, " YOU HURT LUCY!"

" So what?" Gajeel said holding his hands up, palms facing upwards, in a half shrug. " She's a human."

Natsu didn't answer right away, he frowned for a split second, his glare reappeared just as fast.

" She wasn't the one."

" How would you know? You didn't hear, nor see them."

" And you did?" Natsu questioned.

" No."

" So how would _you_ know?"

" Simple. All humans are responsible."

" That's not true!" Wendy shouted! When Natsu and Gajeel turned to face her she trembled but held her chin high, " I may have just gotten here, but Lucy-san and the others are really nice. Lucy -san and the other's have nothing to do with it." She walked over to Natsu slowly, " Besides, they don't feel like it."

Feel like it? Feel like what?

" Heh, Sure thing kid. Like you would be able to sense its presence. You're not strong enough." Gajeel stated. Wendy puffed up her cheeks, glaring at the metal faced man, She let out a scream, followed by a pillar of wind, blowing the man off his feet and outside of our tavern.

" Why you little-" Natsu punched Gajeel, sending him back even further, crashing into the crowd of people. Gajeel got up again, wiping his mouth with his arm, " Bastard."

" Wendy stay back." Natsu whispered to her. I could still hear them. Wendy Nodded and walked over to me, her eyes watery.

" I'm sorry Lucy-san!" Sorry? Why was she sorry?

" Wendy?"

" Gajeel's family! What the knights did to the group that traveled with me he must have heard." Wendy sobbed, " G-Gajeel… Gajeel's easily angered. I'm sorry you got hurt because of him! Lucy-san's very nice! You helped Natsu-san! And I'm sorry that the towns being destroyed!"

" Wendy." I placed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder," It's fine. I'm not that hurt, a bruise maybe. You'll just need to convince Gajeel, that we won't attack his kind. Fairy Tail, we're all family here. The houses can always be rebuilt." I glanced on at the battle between Gajeel and Natsu, " Leave metal face to don't you help Mira?" I suggested, " She needs some help." I pointed over to the white haired woman, kneeling on the ground beside Erza. Wendy made a quick nod.

" I'll do my best!" As Wendy made her way over to Mira I watched the boys fight outside. Gajeel body was covered in metal, and Natsu was covered with his fire. I watched Natsu throw the first punch, Gajeel dodged easily, grabbing Natsu's arm and threw the pink haired teen over his shoulder. Natsu crashed into the wall of someone's store.

Natsu was saying something to Gajeel, but I couldn't make out the words. We were too far apart. I can't hear that far. But I knew he was shouting, judging by his facial expression. Gajeel threw his head back, obviously laughing.

Natsu's flames grew, I wanted to head over there. I wanted to know what they were talking about. So I took a step closer. I Watch Natsu exhale flames at the metal faced teen, who in turn, created his own version made of metal. Gajeel slammed his fist down over Natsu's head, causing him to tumble back. Another punch from Gajeel, leaving an instant bruise over Natsu's left arm. Natsu yelled out something. Gajeel laughed again.

" What, you mean her?" I could hear them now. Gajeel pointed his metal finger at me.

" Don't you dare." Natsu growled. I saw it but I couldn't react in time. Gajeel's strong arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to him. He snickered. His face was too close to mine, I could feel his breath against my neck as he leaned down. Natsu growled louder, " Don't you fucking hurt her."

Gajeel placed his free arm around my shoulder, it instantly changed into a chainsaw, he chuckled the cold blade touched my skin. I hands inching towards my belt which held my whip.

" I SAID DON'T HURT HER!" Natsu screamed.

My heart was beating fast. I glanced at the man holding me, I saw him grin. Then, he swung me back, punching me with his iron pillar of a arm. I felt the impact of the wooden wall of our tavern. And the wind being knocked out of me. It hurt.

The punch from before didn't hurt as bad. But getting punched in the same spot… That's going to leave a big ass bruise.

I looked up slowly, seeing an outraged Natsu, and a laughing metal faced bastard. Gajeel backed up towards me, keeping his eyes on Natsu.

" I wonder. Why do you care so much for these people?"

" I never said I cared about them." Natsu responded. I flinched at his words. " But they helped me. It's only fair if I return the favor."

" Helped you? Their kind is trying to kill us! You really think that they would try to help you? It looks to me like they're trying to weaken you, and then kill you. Humans are like that, they use someone to get what they want. That's how they are."

Natsu said nothing, allowing his flames to burn brighter.

" You don't understand Gajeel. You never have. It's no wonder Metalicana didn't think you were good enough. You can't even sense the most simplest things. Even Wendy can sense it. And she's younger than both of us." Gajeel frowned. He turned towards me, glaring.

The last thing I saw before blacking out, was Natsu rushing towards me, his flames burning the ground around him, and Gajeel's eyes widening in rage.

* * *

**Okay, so the detail of this battle will be in the sequel of Natsu's POV. I'm sorry but I'm going to make you guys wait DX . In that story you'll be seeing what Natsu feels and what he does when he's not around Lucy.**


	7. Gajeel Redfox

**Sorry for the ultra late update. I've sort of had a small writers block. So while I was trying to figure out where to go with this story and the next chapter, I was working on the sequel. The fight has ended, which will be explained more in Natsu's P.O.V in the sequel. Couldn't really think of a good title. Anyway thanks for reviewing I'm glad you all like this story. This chapter's short sorry about that ^^;**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Gajeel Redfox_**

It was dark, I don't know how long I was out but when I started to hear voices, thats when I realized I was conscious again. I tried opening my eyes, but as I allowed them to crack open just a little bit, the light blinded me, and I shut it again. My head was pounding, my left side was sore, but other than that I felt fine.

I probably had bruises from the punches from that metal faced jerk, and maybe I hit my head when I went unconscious. I squinted, opening my eyes again, the light was blinding, but after my eyes adjusted pulled my self to a sitting position. The tavern was a mess. The front doors bashed open, the walls crumbled, and the town outside. The buildings were on fire, and some were burned down completely. But the majority of them were smashed, from either Natsu or Gajeel I wasn't sure.

I could hear screams outside, mostly the females. And the shouting, wasn't from fear but from rage. The knights I assumed. I looked around more, searching for the Dracians. None were around. And the battle it seemed, was at an end. Just how long was I out?

" Lucy?" I heard a sweet yet pained voice. I turned towards the sound. Behind me stood Mira, smiling gently. Her middle was bandaged, the blood could be seen through the white wrappings, it looked painful, getting sliced by a sword. But she looked as if nothing was wrong.

" Mira! Are you okay?" I asked, as I pulled myself up. Mira waved a hand.

" I'm fine. And you? Lucy, you were unconscious for at least half an hour…"

And for half an hour I laid there on the ground….

" I'm fine, maybe a bruise." I answered. I looked behind her, seeing Gray and Juvia sitting at the bar. Erza stood by a column with her sword drawn. " What happened?"

Mira sighed, " They made such a mess. The people are terrified, aside from the knights of course. A few seconds ago, Natsu and the man went around the other side of this building."

It was too quiet. I couldn't hear any signs of explosions nor yelling. They couldn't be fighting. I started to make my way around the building, ignoring Mira's plea's. Saying I was hurt and what not. The wall of the tavern out here was scorched, a sign that Natsu was here. I could still smell the burnt wood. I walked out further. Looking around the next corner of the tavern. Nothing. No signs of battle. I turned around and made my way through the town. Just one street and I could hear a mans voice.

" Why?"

" I told you."

Natsu's voice. It was him, I'm sure of it! I ran towards his voice.

" … But."

" It wasn't her. I swear. It was none of them. " he paused, " I never forget a scent, Gajeel. I can tell you they've been here. "

" Can you tell me where they are now?" I was able to see them now that I turned a corner. Natsu was shaking his head.

" It's all over the place, I can't pin point it."

" You better not be lying. "

" What's wrong with you Gajeel! How could you forget this scent?"

Gajeel 'tsked' and turned around. Now that I was able to see them clearly, I noticed both of them were injured. Bruises forming. Tints of purple began to show along Natsu's arm, some burn marks on Gajeel. But no blood was shed. Which relieved me.

Natsu twitched and turned around at once, meeting my eyes. Gajeel followed his lead and turned to face me.

" Lucy?" Natsu called my named, he ran toward me smiling widely, " You're okay." My heart leapt, he was smiling.

" I'm fine. My head hurts, but other than that…" I trailed off, noticing the menacing glare I received from Gajeel, I tried not to return the glare, instead I smiled. " So, what were you guys talking about? What wasn't us?"

Natsu shook his head, and turned to Gajeel, as if silently telling him not to answer my question. I tapped my foot on the pavement, and crossed my arms, " How am I suppose to help you if you won't tell me?"

Natsu sighed and faced me again, the smile fading into a frown, " I don't want to get you involved."

"I 'm already involved Natsu."

He shook his head again, " Don't worry about. It's not time yet." Gajeel walked on over to us, Natsu turned slightly and whispered something.

Time yet? Dammit Natsu.

" Lets go back…" Natsu said. Walking past me leaving me and Gajeel standing there.

" What about him?" I asked pointing the the metal faced bastard.

" Yeah, what about me?"

" He's coming isn't he?"

I motioned for Gajeel to follow. Glancing back now and then, making sure he wouldn't try anthing funny. I didn't hate him, nor did I like this guy. He destroyed my favorite place, the tavern. He hurt my friends. But I guess he had a legit reason considering his and all the Dracian's history with our town. But. What were they talking about?

Everyone was outside. Staring at our wrecked tavern.

" Your back. " Mira stated seeing Natsu and me return. Everyone turned around, immediately their relieved expressions turned into glares. Erza clenched her teeth pointing her sword up at the man who stood behind us.

" He's not welcomed here." She growled, " Turn back at once, If you're seen in this town again, I will not hesitate to cut you down."  
" You say that but what happened the last time you did it?" He smirked pushing the blade away and stared her down, their noses inches away from touching, " I'm with Salamander here, nothing you say will make me leave. You're wasting your breath." Natsu shoved him away and turned to Mira.

" Sorry Mira… I'll try to keep him on a tight leash." Natsu said and walked past them. Gajeel tailing behind him.

" Mira." I started watching them disappear from my sight , " I… have a feeling something big is going to happen. Though, I can't be sure." I turned looking away from the last spot I saw the pinkette and looked Mira in the eyes, " He won't tell me what's going on."

" I'm sure he'll tell you sooner or later." Mira replied a small smile spreading across her face. I nodded slowly and took a step, about to follow them, " Please be careful around the other man Lucy. He did this," She waved her arms at the debris, " He seems like the type to not care what he does, he'll tear you apart."

" I'm sure Natsu will take care of that if he tried," I said smiling, " He doesn't seem like the type who'd want to see someone get hurt. Other than the knights that is."

" You're right."

_I never forget a scent Gajeel…_  
_It's all over the place, I can't pin point it._

But was it really just the knights? Natsu, just what is it that you don't want me to know.  
I walked down the streets, finding my way to my house on Strawberry ave. I spotted Natsu and Gajeel a little way down, standing by the small river with someone standing in front of them. I ran over to them.

" Natsu!" His head turned, his black eyes glinted with light from the sun that was now starting to set.

" Lucy." I looked behind him, seeing a small girl with blue hair and a little yellow headband. She was wearing a little black cat purse that hung on her waist.

" Levy!" I pushed past Natsu and hugged the smaller girl.

" Lu-chan! Glad to see you." I stepped beside Levy and faced the others.

" What are you guys doing."

" Gajeel here has no where to stay. I'm pretty sure you don't want him in your place am I right?" Natsu asked.

" Of course not! I'm not having two guys in my house!"

" Then where the hell do you expect me to stay?" Gajeel snapped." Outside?"

" Yes." Gajeel 'tsked' and grabbed me by my shoulder, pushing me aside. " H-hey!"

" Oi, squirt." Gajeel said, leaning down to match Levy's height, " How 'bout you let me stay with you for a while. In return I'll keep the bad guys away."

" W-w-whaaaat?" Levy stuttered backing away. But Gajeel had her by the arm and was already dragging her down the street. Natsu ran after them and shouted.

" If I find out you tried to hurt her Gajeel! I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

" Lu-chan," Levy whimpered, her face turning red. I turned to Natsu and grabbed his hand.

" Natsu! Do you think that was wise of you? He just destroyed part of the town not to mention our tavern! "

" Gajeel won't hurt her. If he knows what' s good for him." I sighed. He better be right. Now how will I explain this to the others. Mira for sure will not be happy. Natsu grabbed my hand, tilting his head to the side, looking off into the distance. I followed his gaze, seeing nothing more than buildings and a few people.

" What are you looking at?" I questioned turning back to him. He straightened and looked me in the eye.

" Do...Do you hear something?" I stood still, listening to anything out of the ordinary. Only the sound of people walking through the streets in the distance, and Natsu's heavy breathing could be heard. I shook my head.

" What is it?"

He said nothing for a while, looking up into the sky cocking his head again. Then he looked back at me and shrugged, " Nevermind." He tugged my arm and started to pull me through the streets, towards my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked in, waiting for Natsu to follow, locking the door behind us.

" Try not to break anything," I said yawning suddenly feeling tired. Natsu said nothing as he walked over to his room closing the door gently. I walked over to my room and leaned against the window, feeling the cold breeze. Maybe I should get the bath ready.


	8. The Facility

**_ Chapter 8 - The Facility_**

**Finally getting somewhere , trying not to rush here ^^; . I might not update in a while due to my wifi problems. I broke my router, and we got a new one, but it doesn't work. I'm not sure why. It's the same type as my other one, but it just doens't want to work. So I've had a three day weekend with no internet. But I got to finish the book I was ready (FINALLY). I read half of it before putting it off about three months ago, so finally finishing it was amazing. The book was pretty good too. ' The Burning Sky' Has anyone read that book? Not the best book I ever read (which was probably the Seven Realms series and/or Squires Tales) But pretty good.**

**My sister, GoldenFlame-Nalu, had her birthday Saturday. Went to Benihanna's. Other than that, my life has been as boring as always. Playing video games and all that good stuff O.o So, did you guys have a good week/weekend?**

** Anyway~ Hope you guys like this chapter~**

* * *

I was half awake in the middle of the night. I kept hearing shuffling from the room over, where Natsu stayed. After a few minutes it went silent. And I closed my eyes trying to drift off into the blissful darkness called sleep, where my dreams awaited. But then someone was banging on my door.

" Lucy," It was Natsu. I turned over groaning, " Lucy wake up."

" Natsu go to sleep!" I yelled ripping the pillow from beneath me and pulled it over my face, trying to muffle the noise he was making. " Its midnight!"

" But Lucy-"

" Shut up!" I turned over on my side still clutching my pillow. I heard a click as the doorknob turned. I sat up, getting out of my bed, dragging the pillow behind me. I stood there as the door swung over. Natsu stood there his hand gripping the door knob. His hair messy from waking up.

" Lucy. There's this weird noise." He said.

" I don't hear anything Natsu."

" It smells too." I threw my pillow at him, he caught it before it smacked him in the face. " It reeks of them."

" Natsu, you're tired. It's midnight. Can we discuss this later?"

"..."

" Go to sleep." I shut the door and walked back over to my bed. Remembering that my pillow was in Natsu's clutches I balled up my second blanket and tucked it under my head, pulling the sheets over me. I listened, hearing nothing but his footsteps fading away, and the crickets outside.

It was when I woke up that I noticed Natsu was nowhere in my apartment. I knocked on his door, and listened for any signs of movement. When all I received was silence I opened it, " I'm coming in." I said. His room was surprisingly tidy. No Natsu was to be seen. I took a shower and grabbed something to eat before running over to the tavern. Hoping to see the pinkette among my friends. He wasn't there either.

I walked over to the counter, greeting the smiling white haired girl. " Mira, have you seen Natsu?"

" Natsu? Yeah, he came over last night. Why? Is he not back?" I shook my head.

" Do you know where he went?" Mira shrugged placing the glass cup on the countertop.

" No, I don't. Are you worried?" I nodded slowly turning around so I could scan the area. Wendy sat in the corner with another boy, Romeo. They were the same age, I'm sure they would make great friends. Along the newly replaced tables were Gray, Erza, Cana, and a few others. Levy sat on the opposite end, Gajeel standing up against a pillar not far from her, but away from everyone else. He turned just as I looked at him, our eyes meeting. He frowned and turned away, staring at Levy's back.

" Lucy?"

" Hmm?"

" Where exactly did Gajeel go last night?" She said his name bitterly.

" Oh, with Levy," I murmured. The glass she was holding dropped back onto the table. I turned around to see her shocked expression, " Don't worry, Natsu said he was cool, he wouldn't hurt her. I trust Natsu." Mira slowly picked up her glass cup and frowned.

" I hope he doesn't try anything. I'll get Erza to keep an eye out for her. " I nodded.

" Besides Levy didn't seem to mind."

" You think after what he did she'll just forgive him? "

" And you won't? Mira I'm surprised, you of all people should have been the first to forgive someone."

Mira sighed at this, " You're right. He had his reasons. I may forgive him, but I won't forget. The next time he does something, I want him gone, you hear? Dracian or not." I nodded.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face this person. Gajeel stood behind me his gaze directed at the wall. A frown upon his face. I looked around him to see my little blue haired friend, Levy, standing behind him. She kicked him lightly. Gajeel let out a small hiss and shot a glare at her. She stuck her tongue out.

" Well?" She asked crossing her arms.

" First off, lets get one thing straight," Gajeel said pointing a finger at Mira and me. " I ain't saying this to be nice and shit. "

" Gajeel, Language!" Levy scolded kicking him again.

" Dammit shrimp stop that!"

" My, my…" Mira murmurred.

" See, told ya." I whispered, earning a glare from Gajeel.

" Sorry for the damage and shit, " another kick from Levy, " And hurting you. Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it…"

" GAJEEL!"

" Forgiven. " I said simply, there were multiple shocked stares and confusion. I assumed everyone heard me.

" Lucy?"

" Damn, for real?" Gajeel smirked, " Guess I'm free now." He spun around and stalked off towards the corner.

" Lu-chan?"

" Ah, come on. Natsu helped out in the destruction of the town in the fight too you know? Even if it was just a small bit. And it wasn't the tavern, but you're not blaming him for anything either. And we all know why Gajeel attacked, given by his outburst when he arrived." The tavern was silent for only a few moments, when the volume went up again I leaned down towards Levy, " So~ What'd you do to get him to ask for forgiveness?"

" I- I only asked him nicely."

" Levy-chan! Don't tell me that only after one day you! You fell for him?!" I exclaimed letting out a giggle.

" No! No Lu-chan, stop laughing! It's not funny! And I did not!" I stopped my giggles but kept my smile. " I made him read books though Lu-chan! He doesn't like books. I made him read my favorite series, every book. For about half the night. But I also learned things about him since he kept asking questions and grunting every five seconds. I don't know how he finished those books. I bet he didn't even read them!" Levy ranted, " Turns out he can eat metal. I would consider that strange if he wasn't a Dracian like Natsu. " She crossed her arms.

" You should have had him beg for forgiveness, on his knees Levy-chan. " I said interrupting her little rant.

" But… but…" Levy stuttered , " I didn't think of that…."

" Well, next time he does something stupid you take that into consideration you hear? Make him do something embarrassing, like dressing up as…." Now what would be embarrassing for Gajeel to wear?

" Lucy?" I turned, meeting Erza. " Have you seen Natsu at all this morning?" I shook my head. Thoughts of Gajeel going down the drain.

" what? Natsu's gone?" Levy spoke up, looking up to the both of us.

" Yeah. See the last I saw him, he was banging on my door at midnight. Annoying really. I woke up this morning and he wasn't in his room. Mira said he came by early this morning though."

" Well then. I'm sure everythings fine. I was just worried, not showing up seemed strange, but knowing that he came already that's good to hear." Erza nodded to herself.

" Wendy-chan? Wendy-chan where are you going?" We all turned around at the sudden shout, Romeo was standing up arms outstretched reaching for the blue haired girl. Wendy turned around and shot a quick smile before heading over to the doors. Gajeel walking behind her.

" Gajeel!" I yelled, He stopped, not bothering to turn around, " Where are you guys going?"

" None of your damn business." He spat, and exited the tavern. I left Mira and the others running out after them.

" Wendy! Gajeel!" I shouted, seeing them making their way towards the forest.

" Lucy!" Gray and Erza exited the tavern and ran after me.

" Lucy-san, Gray-san, Erza-san." Wendy said as she stopped walking, she and Gajeel turned around. " We're only going to meet up with Natsu. No need to worry." She smiled. Gray and Erza exchanged glances. While I turned to my friends, Wendy and Gajeel disappeared down the road.

" I'm going to follow them." I said.

Erza sighed, " Well, are you well equipped?" I glanced down patting my whip that hung loosly from my belt. " You should always carry a blade Lucy. A whip will not help you."

" I don't want to kill, if I can avoid it Erza. The last time you gave me a knife, I blindly threw it. I hurt him. A whip will only sting, if I throw it back hard enough, it will do damage. Besides, who's going to attack in the forest when there's three Dracians."

" That's exactly why I'm worried you don't have any protection. Or have you forgotten already? The knights will not stop until they're dead."

I turned, of course I haven't forgotten. How could I?

" Run away as fast as you can if you run into trouble." Gray said.

" You know you could come to right?" I questioned.

" We need to rebuild the guild. " Gray said.

" And they need protection." Erza said, as Gray turned to leave, " Oh, and tell Natsu that if he allows you to get hurt, I will run him through with my sword." She smiled as she said that, I shivered as I watched her leave. I better make sure not to hurt my self.

I ran off towards the forest. People were giving me weird looks, since I was the only one around running like my life depended on it, which it wasn't. So I slowed to a fast walk. When I neared the forest, less and less people could be seen. And when I entered, it was dim, yet beautiful. I stood still from time to time, trying to hear someone I knew. After a few minutes of walking I did. A rough masculine voice echoed through the trees and I followed it.

" Lucy?" Trust them to sense me before I could see them. I wonder if having good hearing was annoying sometimes. It seemed useful enough, but wouldn't being able to hear every tiny noise made just drive you insane? I think it would.

" Natsu? Wendy, Gajeel? " I called, pushing away some branches, " Where are you?" I felt a warm hand smack me in the shoulder, I spun around pulling my arms in front of me into a fighting position, only to meet my spiky pink haired companion. " Oh, its you."

He cracked a small smile and pulled me forward, I expected him to pull me into a hug, though that's not what he did. He turned at the last second and led me to the others. A part of me was frustrated and annoyed. I had to mentally slap myself.

" What are you guys discussing?" Natsu glanced at Wendy as I asked this.

" She's here now, it wouldn't hurt to explain would it?"

" I guess not." Natsu said calmly. He motioned me to walk to the center, where they would all be around me. " Yesterday, you asked what I was talking about with Gajeel." I nodded. " We were talking about the one who killed our friends."

I wanted to say something, but Wendy continued, " When the Dracians in this area still lived together in the cave up there," She pointed over to the mountain on the opposite side of the town, where I found Natsu, " The dragon's came by one day. As you know, all Dracians have some sort of power," As if to demonstrate the wind's speed picked up, my hair whipped about sticking to my face until it died down, " Five dragons came by one day, they were going to train some of us. Only five. That five included me, Natsu and Gajeel. They taught us how to enhance our abilities to the fullest, how to control our magic."

" One day though, we and two others went to play in a forest. It was probably the worst decision we ever made, " Gajeel continued, " A fog descended upon the area, and drained our magic. Then some bitch came by using magic-"

" It was strange though, humans can't use magic and she was clearly not a Dracian nor a Dragon, " Natsu said interrupting Gajeel, who grunted.

" She attacked us. When our dragon's came, they tried to fight her. But two of them disapeared in a blink of an eye."

" Grandine took me, and flew off, I never got to see those two ever again." Wendy said sadly, looking down at her shoes.

" Igneel attempted to grab me. We hovered in the air a bit before I jumped off. I tried to fight her. But with no magic to use, she brushed me aside like nothing. Then Weisslogia attacked. The second dragon who disappeared. Igneel hauled me onto his back again. I watched as she chased after them. And then we were gone. And I never saw them again." Natsu said. Wendy was already crying. Gajeel kept a straight face, and Natsu. He was pretty close, his eyes were shiny from tears that wouldn't fall.

" Who?"

" Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney. Sting's dragon was named Weisslogia the white dragon, Rogue's was named Skiadrum the shadow dragon. " Gajeel said.

" Right now…"

**" We're going to get them back."** They said in unison, determination burned in their eyes.

" I was wondering why I kept hearing things at night. It came from up there, " Natsu pointed at the mountain before them, right behind the forest. "And this scent was strange, it was mixed with another that I didn't recognize so it took me a while to realize… this scent belongs to _her_. "

" Natsu came by here this morning. To check it out. Turns out there's a facility up on that hill. A bunch of guards on the outside. We don't know about the inside." Gajeel said.

" We were just deciding when to infiltrate it. " Wendy continued.

" Whoa, hold on. I thought you said they were dead." That's when Natsu's eyes light up, which I wasn't expecting in the least.

" We thought so too. But the closer I got to the facility-"

" The stronger the scent was." I finished, knowing what he was going to say, Natsu nodded a large smile spreading across his face. " Their in there."

They all nodded.

" I'm coming with you." I stated allowing myself to stand tall. Natsu and Wendy both had a horrified look on them. " What?"

" It's too dangerous. I told you this yesterday. I'm not letting you get involved. Especially when…"

" You and your friends were the first humans to accept us for who we are." Wendy finished smiling. I grinned.

" And I told you. I'm already involved." I said. In less than five seconds I thought I was going to lose all my oxygen. Natsu and Wendy had attacked me with a hug, squeezing the life out of me. " G-guys… Can't … breath." I gasped once they finally released me.

" Sorry Luce."

" So, how are we going to do this?" I asked sitting down on the grass. They all followed my lead. " Should we get the others? I'm sure it would be easier that way."

" No. We're going to try and do this without getting caught" Wendy said, " If all else fails, we'll have to use force."

" With just the four of us?"

They nodded, " Hopefully we can rescue Sting and Rogue before anything happens." Nasu said, " We need to get rid of the guards in the front."

" We were thinking of using some sort of distraction. But they'll probably raise the alarms or something." Wendy explained, " So, were going to look around first and find a way in. Once we're in, we just need to follow their scent."

" Sounds easy enough." I said.

" They probably have tons of guards where ever they're kept, so be on guard." Natsu said. " Wendy will go check for an opening." Wendy nodded and stood up, brushing herself and jogged over to the mountain. " We'll follow. If all else goes wrong, we're fighting alright? "

We followed after Wendy. She disappeared for the next five minutes but returned with a grin. " They're all on break now."

" How convenient for us." Gajeel muttered, " So, are we going in or what Salamander?"

Natsu turned to Wendy who nodded, " Yeah, lets go then."

" This way," Wendy said running off, " There's a window on the second floor that's open, there's a tree we can climb to get to it." She pointed at the large tree that stood near one side of the large building. As I watched her jump up onto a branch with Gajeel tailing behind her, I glanced at Natsu who stepped back and jumped as high as he could, grabbing onto one branch and swinging himself up, he leaned down with his arms outstretched. I grabbed his hands and he pulled me up. We climbed like that a few more branches upward until the window was before us. We had to walk down the branch that extended towards it. Gajeel was the first to get in. We waited for him to signal us, telling us that it was safe.

It was all clear. When we got inside the Dracians sniffed the air around them. Wendy had a puzzled look about her. Gajeel grunted and Natsu turned around in all directions, I guess he was trying to pin point the scent.

" It's definitely stronger here. " He said, " But its all over the place."

" They must have moved them quite a lot. " Wendy said, " We'll have to split up it seems. "

" Stay on this floor. There's only two ways here. If they're not on this floor, we're meeting back here, Got it?" Natsu asked. We nodded. I ran down one hall, followed by Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu turning the other way.

I felt a little disappointed. I was hoping that Natsu would follow me, not this metal faced idiot. There was nothing I could do now but keep going. We came across another break in the hallway. So we had to split up, meaning I was on my own from here. The entire floor was painted white, along with the walls. It was so plain. There were doors everywhere. I leaned against them, trying to hear if anyone was inside. I was afraid to open them. What if someone was inside, but it wasn't Sting or Rogue. What if it was the people who captured them?

All the door's a half checked sounded empty. So I ran back over to where we were suppose to meet up. It was strange though, why wasn't there anyone around? Did they all stay in one place during their break?

I wasn't the only one who came back empty handed. Gajeel was there.

" Anything? " He asked I shook my head. " Me neither. "

" They're not back yet? "

" No"

" Should we go after them?" Gajeel thought for a moment, he nodded and turned towards the path that Natsu and Wendy took. I followed him. At the end of the hall was a staircase.

" They went this way." He said pointing up. " Makes sense though, Sting and Rogue's scent is way stronger over here." So we climbed the staircase, Gajeel looked around sniffing the air before walking off towards the right.

" Lucy! Gajeel!" I looked up straight ahead, Natsu and Wendy ran down the hall. Wendy was frowning, which made me think they came up empty handed too. " They're this way," Natsu said waving his arms. Gajeel ran over to him, I too ran over. Once we caught up Natsu started walking off, Gajeel and me behind him. Wendy trailing behind. I looked back, she wasn't happy. When our eyes met, she forced a smile.

We came across a black double door, bigger than the others. Natsu pushed it open. It led outside. It was right along the edge of the cliff. Wendy walked up beside me.

" I'm sorry Lucy…"

Sorry? Wait, why is she sorry? I glanced at Natsu, he was frowning too now, glaring off into the somewhat dark space. I followed his gaze. A figure walked out from behind us.

" So you actually did it." It was a woman. She had black hair, two bun shaped loops tied to the top side of her head.

" Why hello, " Said gripping my shoulder, " I'm Minerva." She grinned. Natsu let out a low growl. She stepped back and reached out behind her. A blonde and black haired teenager ran out from behind her.

" Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, Wendy-chan!" The blonde yelled attacking the little blue haired girl. The black haired boy walked out calmly after him. They must be Sting and Rogue. But who is which one? The hand that gripped my shoulder pulled me back. Minerva leaned against me and played with my hair. Who was this woman?

" Where's The dragons like you promised? "Natsu asked. Promised? What promise?

" Whatever are you talking about boy? " Natsu growled again, bearing his sharp canines." I promised no such thing."

" You did."

" I said, I'd give them to you if you bring me this little girl here. I never promised."

" …"

" I'll make this simple for you…" She grinned and leaned down, her lips close to my ears, " I lied." She shoved me aside but stood in front of me.

" What is she talking about? " I questioned. Natsu glanced at me.

" I told him, if he wanted his adorable little friends back , he'd have to hand you over." Minerva laughed, " And you see, he did exactly that. How does it feel to be together after 7 long years?" All of the Dracians, except for Sting and Rogue who had their backs turned, glared down at the ground.

" Natsu?"

Minerva stretched arm out towards me, that's when I was alarmed. I reached down for my whip quickly. Natsu's head shot up glaring at the woman.

" You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

She laughed again , " I need to destroy her. How else will I be able to make use of you stupid monsters. When I get rid of her, then everyone will hate you, not one single human will be like her. Then, you'll have no choice but to become test subjects." Both Gajeel and Natsu growled as she spoke the last sentence.

" Have you ever wondered why Dracians were captured? They weren't captured only for weapons." She smiled continuing, " Where do you think a simple human like me got this power?"

Was this woman… was she the one that supposedly " killed" them?

" It's simple. I stole it," She laughed again. That horrible laugh. " You two were tested. For seven years we planned to use you to create a human who can maintain this power like me. This girl here. She's given them hope. You really think monsters like you will ever be accepted by mankind? You three believe her don't you. Well maybe not you just yet," She said pointing her finger at Gajeel, " But definitely you." She pointed at Natsu. " She told you, you weren't monster's huh? Have you ever thought that she could be lying to you?"

How in the world does she know these things?

" Shut up."

" Lucy-san's not like that. She has a nice aura. " Wendy said balling up her tiny fists.

" Where. Are. They." Gajeel growled changing the topic from me to their lost dragons.

" The dragons? Oh, there around I assure you." She opened her fisted hand pointing a finger at me. I pulled my whip free. She shot some weird magic like sphere at me, my whip vanished. Another one shot the ground near my feet, but the ground didn't disappear, it just exploded.

" I'm going to kill you!" Natsu roared

" Now then. Begone with you. " she said ignoring him I heard Wendy shriek before she shot again aiming for my head.

" All my friends, they don't think your monsters. You're only a monster if you act like one." I said quickly, bracing myself for the impact. The pressure of the magic told me it was coming at an alarming speed.

An impact that never came. Why?

Because Natsu shoved me aside. The attack struck him full force.

I swear, this is the one and only time I screamed this loud. I saw his neck snap or at least I thought I did. And I hope for his sake I didn't see it. The blonde haired Dracian immediately ran over and punched Minerva. And I watched as the pinkette fell over the cliff. I didn't run over to see what happened to him, I couldn't. But I heard a terrifying thud as his body hit the ground.

I didn't want to see. And Wendy? Tears were streaming down her face, she spun on her heels and ran through the doors we came through. The other Dracians including Minerva jumped off the side of the cliffs edge.

And I… I followed Wendy.

_T_here was no way… no freaking way I was ever going to forgive this bitch.


End file.
